The present invention relates generally to an equipment for supplying water from a source of water, for example from a water pipe, to a showerhead, and more particularly it relates to water supplying extension arms which supply water from the water source to the showerhead.
Water supplying extension arms are used for supporting on them other element of water systems, which can be connected turnably around an axis of the extension arm and slidingly along the extension arm. At the same time the extension arms are hollow and have an inner channel through which water flows from the water source to the showerhead.
The known water supplying extension arms are usually straight and thereby they restrict a movement range of the showerhead and adjustability of the arm and the showerhead and require additional angle adjustment means. They also have a circular cross section which also has its drawbacks, in particular increased material use.